stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Cave Den Rituals and Traditions
This is a list of rituals and traditions from the series Cave Den. Many of them have been from its predecessor, Sky Den but some were originally made in Cave Den. Intro The intro for Cave Den is the usual Stampylonghead intro, although Sqaishey is included. It always takes place in the balcony of their house, except when they were in the Happy High School. When Stampy says "Cave Den", he points at the Cave Den Sign. This is how it goes: -''Note: The bold text indicates the changeable part of the intro. This format is used in all of Stampy's Minecraft video.'' Jumping From the Balcony A simple but daily ritual, this involves Stampy and Sqaishey jumping out their home balcony. There is an opening on the railings of the balcony, from which they jump after doing the intro. They can land either on the pool of water near the fountain, a slime block or accidentally on the floor. Cake Roulette After Stampy and Sqaishey are done with the intro, they proceed to play Cake Roulette. Cake Roulette is a game of luck that is played by both Stampy and Sqaishey. They take turns on who will play for each episode. The player pushes a button, and something comes out of a lit lamp (with a dispenser behind). It could be anything, cake, pumpkin pie, seeds, etc. It replaced a similar Sky Den ritual, Painting Roulette. Present Pit The Present Pit, as its name suggests, is a literal pit located between the legs of the Stampy statue, right beside Cake Roulette. It is a gift-giving ritual that is original to Cave Den. It started when Stampy found a natural rocky pit. He and Squaishey decided to give gifts after doing Cake Roulette, and they each threw them on the pit. Stampy liked it and decided it to be a daily ritual, decorating the pit with gold, quartz and redstone blocks. Ever since then, it is a daily tradition and is done after Cake Roulette. Cookie of Talking The Cookie of Talking, although not used daily, is used usually when Stampy and Sqaishey plan their next build. On meetings, a cookie, known as the "Cookie of Talking", must be held by the person talking. This is to prevent fights and arguments and give respect to the person talking. They used to do this inside their house, but Stampy created a room dedicated to the Cookie of Talking. This was inherited from Sky Den. In the episode Sqaishey Flew, Sqaishey eats the Cookie of Talking on accident. Adventure Day Adventure Day happens about once every few episodes, where Stampy and Sqaishey explore the rest of Cave Den and play the minigames left there by the map creators. Since Stampy and Sqaishey have explored all of Cave Den now, there are expected to be no more Adventure Days. Grass Race The Grass Race is an annual race held from April to May. It involves a trail of dirt on each side, the first one to have grass grown on the last block on their trail is the winner. This was inherited from Sky Den. Stampy has won Grass Race 2016, but you can see the progress here. Category:Cave Den